Qui est vraiment Sirius Black?
by Nicolina
Summary: Sirius Black raconte ses années à Hogwarts...Futur slash SiriusRemus Fic abandonnée.


**Qui est vraiment Sirius Black?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: SB+RL

Avertissement: Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash(Pas pour tout de suite. D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), POV de Sirius.

Disclamer: Bon, je crois que tout le monde sait maintenant que les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à JKR.

Genre: Spoiler des quatre livres.

Petit mot: Je me lance encore dans une nouvelle fic. Je sais que j'en ai encore beaucoup en cour et je compte bien les terminer même si ça prendra un peu de temps mais je tenais à faire celle là. Je voulais changer un peu le couple. 

Cette fic va s'organiser de façon à ce que chaque chapitre raconte une année de Sirius. Donc, il y aura au moins 8 chapitres.

Cette fois, j'ai mis les noms en anglais. Je trouve que certains noms sont mieux en anglais alors, je me suis dit pour une fois, pourquoi pas le faire.  Sinon, j'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde. ^_______^

Chapitre1: 1ère année 

Je m'appelle Sirius Black. J'ai 11 ans. Ma description? Je suis petit mais j'ai dans l'espoir de grandir, après tout, je suis en pleine croissance. J'ai les cheveux court, noir mais j'ai décidé de les laisser pousser au plus grand dam de ma mère qui préférerait que je les laisse courts. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mon père a les cheveux long lui aussi alors pourquoi moi, je pourrais pas les avoir aussi long? Sinon, j'ai les yeux noirs. Et à mon plus grand regret, je me trouve vraiment gringalet mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai dans l'espoir de grandir et ainsi prendre du muscle. Pourquoi mets t-on autant de temps pour grandir? Mais bon! Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, alors je fais avec et puis, après tout, je ne suis pas le seul de ce cas.

Un autre petit détail qui pourrait paraître très étrange. Je suis un sorcier. Oui, oui, vous avez bien compris. Je suis un sorcier. Je vais d'ailleurs rentrer dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie: Hogwarts. Dirigé par le très respecté: Albus Dumbledore. Bon, d'accord, c'est pas moi qui le dit mais surtout les gens autour de moi. Je ne le connais pas et je ne pourrais pas dire qu'il est respectable tant que je ne l'aurais pas rencontré. Je sais, une école de sorcellerie? Ca existe? Eh bien! Oui! Ca existe mais ça n'est pas connu pour les muggles. Les muggles? Eh bien, ce sont des personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. Mais en fait, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que la sorcellerie soit vraiment inconnue pour les muggles.

Il peut arriver que des enfants de muggle aient des pouvoir magique tout comme il peut exister des enfants de sorciers qui ne possède pas de pouvoir magique mais c'est une situation très rare. Et la plupart du temps, c'est plutôt déshonorant pour celui à qui ça arrive. Moi, je n'ai pas de problème, je suis un sorcier. Et comme tout sorcier, je possède des pouvoirs magiques. Cela fait déjà un mois, que j'ai reçu ma lettre pour entrer à Hogwarts. J'ai été ravie et j'ai sauté partout, quand je l'ai reçu. Je l'attendais avec impatience. Je suis vraiment tout excité de pouvoir apprendre la magie.

Ma famille? Des sorciers depuis plusieurs générations déjà mais je ne peux pas dire s'il n'y a eu que des sorciers. Et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. En tout cas, tous ont toujours été à Hogwarts et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Je me demande dans quelle maison, je serais? Gryffindor? La moitié de ma famille y est allée et sinon les autres ont été éparpillés dans les autres maisons.

Peu importe dans quelle maison, je serais, je suis sur que ça m'ira très bien même si je préfèrerais aller Gryffindor. La raison? Mes parents y étaient tous les deux mais je ne pense pas que ça les gênerait que je sois dans une autre maison. Et dans quelques heures, je le saurais. Je vais découvrir ce que va être Hogwarts avec moi à l'intérieur.

Nous sommes le 1er septembre 1965 et je vais m'apprêter à monter dans le train qui va m'emmener à l'école. Le train, c'est le Hogwarts Express. Il mène tous les élèves à l'école, toujours le 1er septembre. Mes parents sont à côté de moi et moi, je regarde tout autour de moi. Je suis vraiment impatient d'y aller. C'est pas que j'aime particulièrement l'école mais c'est quand même une école de magie. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Des élèves de tous les âges. En fait, ça va de 11 ans à 18 ans. On passe 7 années à Hogwarts et on en ressort avec un diplôme. A ce moment là, on est vraiment considéré comme un sorcier. D'ici là, j'ai encore du chemin à parcourir.

Je n'arrête pas de bouger. J'espère que je me ferais des amis. J'avoue que je n'aime pas la solitude. J'aime être entouré. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir de compagnie. Je serais vite ennuyé si je n'avais pas quelqu'un avec moi. En fait, j'avais un ami mais le seul problème, c'est que lui est allé à Durmstrang. Il paraît que la bas, on apprend la magie noire. Quoiqu'il en soit, on a dut se séparer mais bon, je pense que je vais me faire des amis dans cette école. 

Le train siffle pour nous annoncer le départ. Je me tourne vers mes parents, m'approche de ma mère et la serre dans mes bras. Même si je suis content d'aller à Hogwarts, je suis triste de laisser mes parents. Mais bon, je pourrais toujours leur envoyer des hiboux. Oui, des hiboux, c'est bien ça. C'est notre moyen de communication entre sorcier. On est toujours quasiment sur d'avoir du courrier. Je dis quasiment parce qu'il arrive des fois que les hiboux se perdent mais c'est très rare.

-On se voit à Noël, dis-je.

-Oui, me répond ma mère. Tu vas nous manquer.

-Vous allez me manquer aussi.

Je sais que ma mère est triste que je parte mais je sais aussi qu'elle est fière de moi. Je me retire de l'étreinte de ma mère et lance un regard à mon père. Il hoche la tête signe de son encouragement. Sans plus attendre, je monte dans le train comme tous les autres élèves. Je cherche un compartiment afin d'y passer le reste du trajet. Je cherche pendant quelques minutes m'attirant des regards noirs ou étonnés quand j'ouvre un compartiment. Il y en a qui n'ont vraiment pas l'air aimable. Après quelques instants, j'en trouve enfin un vide au fond du train. Si j'avais su, j'y serai allé tout de suite au lieu d'ouvrir un par un par toutes les portes du train. Ca m'aurait évité de me faire remarque quoique j'aime bien le faire. Mais quand, je ne connais pas, j'évite de le faire.

J'entre dans le compartiment et m'installe sur la banquette de gauche près de la fenêtre. Le train siffle plusieurs fois et démarre. Maintenant, c'est sur, je suis partit. Je regarde par la fenêtre quand j'entends la porte derrière moi glisser. Je me retourne et observe la personne qui se trouve à présent près de la porte grande ouverte.

-Bonjour, me dit-il. Ca te dérange si je viens ici?

-Non, répondis-je en souriant. Ca me fera de la compagnie.

Il s'avance et entre complètement dans le compartiment. Il s'assoit sur la banquette en face de moi. Je le dévisage quelques instants. Il est brun, les cheveux en bataille. En voyant ça, je suis en train de me demander si le mot peigne fait partit de son vocabulaire? Mais bon, je ne vais pas me fier à ça. Il a les yeux bleus et porte des lunettes rondes qui lui cache un peu trop le visage mais ça lui va bien. Il n'a pas l'air plus grand que moi et doit certainement avoir le même âge que moi. Par contre, il a un visage un peu naïf mais encore une fois, je ne devrais peut-être pas me fier à son apparence. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être? Qui sait? Peut-être qu'on sera ami? Je m'apprête à lui demande qui il est quand il me devance.

-Comment tu t'appelle?

-Sirius Black et toi?

-James Potter.

J'ai déjà entendu parler des Potter. Ils sont très respectés par ici. Il paraîtrait même, que ce sont des descendants directs de Godric Gryffindor mais je ne suis pas sur. En fait, c'est ce que m'a raconté ma mère.

-Tu entre en première année? Demandais-je.

-Oui et toi?

-Pareil.

Je lui souris et me le rend. Il m'a l'air vraiment sympathique mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il a un air naïf. Mais de toute façon, la naïveté peut être aussi une qualité comme elle peut être un défaut. Mais je ne pense pas que ce petit détail nous empêche de bien nous entendre.

-Tu connaissais déjà la magie avant de recevoir ta lettre? Me demande James.

-Oui. Mes parents sont allés à Hogwarts tout comme j'y suis à mon tour.

-Les miens aussi y sont allés.

-Je sais. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ta famille. Ils ont tous été dans la maison Gryffindor, c'est ça?

Il acquiesce puis, je continue.

-Tu pense que tu vas y aller aussi?

-J'espère et toi dans quelle maison tu voudrais être?

-Etant donné que ma famille, a surtout été à Gryffindor ,mais pas seulement, si j'avais à choisir, je prendrais Gryffindor. Mais ça ne me gêne pas même si c'est dans une des deux autres maisons.

-Si ça se trouve, nos parents se connaissent puisqu'ils ont été à Hogwarts.

-C'est possible.

J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir. C'est à moment là que je remarque que la porte est restée ouverte. Avant même que j'ai put aller la fermer, un garçon arrive à ce moment là et jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Je le regarde. Son visage était sérieux puis s'illumine d'un sourire quand il voit James. Je regarde l'inconnu qui vient d'arriver. Il a les cheveux châtains, coupé court, les yeux noisette claire. La peau très blanche et a l'air un peu plus grand que James et moi. Il se met à parler.

-James! Ca fait dix minutes que je te cherche.

-Salut Rem'.

Je regarde tour à tour James puis le jeune garçon. Ils ont l'air de se connaître. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir l'ajouter à ma liste d'amis? Il m'a l'air très sympathique et très gentil. Je crois que je peux lui faire confiance. Il a une aura chaleureuse.

-Je peux m'asseoir? Nous demande t-il.

-Ca ne te dérange pas? Dis James en se tournant vers moi.

-Pas du tout. Au contraire, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Et puis, je suis content de pas être tout seul pendant le trajet.

L'ami de James entre et s'assoit à côté de celui-ci.

-Je pense que les présentations s'imposent, dis James l'air décidé. Remus, je te présente Sirius Black. Sirius Black, je te présente Remus Lupin.

-Je suis enchanté, répondis-je.

-Moi aussi, me répond-il.

Il est très souriant à ce que je constate. C'est étrange les gens qui semblent toujours heureux et aussi calmes. Mais comme je ne le connais pas bien, je ne peux pas dire si ça va durer.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps? Demandais-je.

Ils se regardent et semblent réfléchir puis James prend la parole. Je suis sur que sur les deux le plus timide est Remus. Ca se voit.

-A vrai dire, ça fait 2 ans.

-2 ans, c'est déjà bien.

-Ouaip, même si Remus me fait souvent le coup du, je disparais pendant 3jours. Il va falloir vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fais Rem'?

James rit et donne un coup de coude dans le bras de Remus qui lui ne répond rien semblant gêner par ce que lui as dit le brun. Peut-être qu'il cache quelque chose? Et voilà, Sirius, tu recommence. Mais c'est vrai que je ne les connais pas encore et j'ai le droit à la méfiance.

-Sinon, dis-je, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien durant cette année.

Ils acquiescent tous les deux. L'année commence très bien. Je suis sur que l'on va bien s'amuser.

********Quelques heures plus tard.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés. Nous descendons du train. De qui je parle quand je dis nous? Je veux bien sur parler de Remus et James, deux élèves qui entrent en 1ère année tout comme moi. Ils sont vraiment sympas. On a pas arrêté de parler tous les trois. On a discuté de beaucoup de sujets différents mais je crois que le plus intéressant était le Quidditch. Le Quidditch, mon sport préféré.

En quoi consiste le Quidditch? Et bien, il y a deux équipes lancés sur des balais volants qui doivent lancer une balle à travers des anneaux au nombre de trois qui sont situé à plus de 10 mètres de haut. Cette balle s'appelle le Quaffle et les joueurs qui doivent lancer cette balle sont appelés des poursuiveurs. Il y en a trois dans l'équipe. Chaque but rapporte 10 points à l'équipe. Il y a aussi deux batteurs qui sont chargés de repousser les bludgers sur les adversaires adverses pour les faire tomber de leurs balais ou pour protéger les autres joueurs de son équipe. Il y a aussi un gardien qui est chargé de protéger les buts. Et enfin, le plus important, l'attrapeur qui lui est chargé pendant la partie d'attraper le Golden Snitch, une petite balle ailée qui vole à une vitesse incroyablement rapide. Quand l'attrapeur attrape le Golden Snitch, l'équipe gagne 150 points et la partie est terminée. Tant que cette petite balle n'est pas attrapée, on arrête pas le match autant dire que ça peut durer très longtemps. J'espère que je pourrais y jouer mais il paraît qu'on ne peut pas faire partie de l'équipe la première année. C'est dommage.

Tous les élèves de premières années sont appelées en descendant du train. Nous avançons pour nous retrouvons devant un homme qui doit faire au moins 5 fois notre taille. On dirait un géant mais ce n'en est pas un pourtant, il est plus petit que la moyenne. C'est sûrement un demi-géant.

-Je m'appelle Hagrid, suivez-moi, nous dit-il à tous, tout en souriant.

Nous avançons James, Remus et moi et arrivons près d'un lac où sont amarrées des barques. Je crois que nous allons traverser le lac pour nous rendre à l'école. Il paraît que c'est passage obligé la première année, je me demande bien pourquoi? Nous montons dans les barques, nous installant. Un autre élève vient nous rejoindre. Je pensais que j'étais petit mais lui est encore plus petit que moi. Les barques avancent. Je vois tous les élèves s'émerveiller et je jette un coup d'œil vers mes deux nouveaux amis. Ca leur plait autant qu'à moi à ce que je vois. L'eau est éclairée pas la lune qui s'y reflète laissant une impression magique. C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas pleine, ça aurait sûrement été encore plus beau.

Après un long moment à traverser le lac, nous arrivons enfin à destination. Hogwarts. C'est plus grand que je ne l'imaginais. C'est un gigantesque château. L'aspect extérieur paraît grand comme ça mais j'aimerais bien voir l'intérieur. Sans attendre, nous entrons dans ce qui va être notre maison pendant un an. Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça mais ça me plait. Nous nous trouvons dans le hall de l'entrée. Nous marchons pour nous trouver devant un grand escalier en pierre. Nous montons les marches. C'est à ce moment là que la directrice-adjointe se poste devant nous. Elle s'appelle Minerva McGonagall. Je pensais qu'elle serait plus vieille que ça mais elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 30ans. Elle est jeune pour être directrice-adjointe. Par contre, elle m'a l'air sévère. Les cheveux tirés en arrière en chignon, lui donnent un air très strict. Je crois qu'elle dirige la maison Gryffindor et qu'elle enseigne la métamorphose. C'est ce que m'ont dit mes parents en tout cas. Elle nous dévisage tous puis se met à parler.

-Bienvenue à Hogwarts. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans les même dortoirs et vous passerez votre temps lire dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour noms Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin. . .

Elle nous continue tout son speech à croire qu'elle l'a répété avant de venir. D'après l'air anxieux qu'elle a et le fait qu'elle soit si jeune, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit sa première année en tant que directrice-adjointe. Au début, j'écoutais mais franchement, je sais déjà tout ça mais c'est vrai qu'il y en a qui ne connaissent pas. C'est toujours bon de le rappeler mais bon, ça m'ennuie. Je regarde James qui se trouve à ma droite. Il écoute mais n'a pas l'air passionné par ce qu'elle dit. Je regarde ensuite Remus qui lui regarde fixement devant lui mais à l'air d'écouter ce que dit McGonagall. J'essais tout de même de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas facile.

-La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes. Tous les élèves y étant présents. Je reviendrais vous chercher quand tout sera prêt.

McGonagall s'en va. Bientôt ce sera le moment. Je regarde mes deux amis qui me font un signe de tête. Je suis vraiment content qu'ils soient là tous les deux. Je regarde tous les élèves autour de nous. C'est là que je remarque un élève. Je dois dire qu'on ne peut pas le louper. Des cheveux blonds platines, ça se remarque tout de suite. Je crois savoir qui c'est. Il n'y a qu'une famille qui possède des cheveux comme ça et je ne crois pas que ce soit une des meilleures familles qui existent. Les Malfoy, une des familles, si ce n'est la plus riche famille d'Angleterre côté sorcier. Mais c'est surtout la famille la plus prétentieuse qui puisse exister. D'après ce que je sais, ils ont tous été à Slytherin.

Malfoy a un air hautain sur le visage et presque du mépris quand il regarde certains élèves. Il a les yeux bleu-gris. Je trouve qu'il a de trop beaux yeux pour ce qu'il est vraiment mais bon, on ne peut pas changer ça. A côté de Malfoy se trouve un autre garçon, les cheveux noir légèrement long, des yeux si noir qu'on ne voit même pas ses pupilles et il est plus petit que Malfoy. Ce n'est peut-être pas bien de dire ça mais il m'a l'air tout miteux à côté de Malfoy. Quelques minutes plus tard, la directrice-adjointe revient vers nous.

-Allons-y, nous dit-elle.

Les portes qui se situaient devant nous s'ouvrent et laissent place à une énorme salle où sont déjà installés élèves et professeurs. Je regarde le plafond. Il est étoilé. C'est un plafond magique. Je sais tout ça parce que ma mère m'en a souvent parlé. Elle regrette ses années à Hogwarts mais quand elle y pense, je lui dis que ça ne vaut pas ma venue. Je sais, je me la joue un peu mais c'est juste pour la faire sourire. Je n'aime pas voir ma mère malheureuse. Nous marchons, jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouve la table des professeurs. Je reconnais tout de suite qui est le directeur. Il ne faut pas avoir fait divination pour savoir que c'est celui qui est au centre et puis il faut voir l'allure qu'il a! Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que l'homme aux lunettes en demi-lune, aux cheveux longs blancs et à la barbe n'est autre que Albus Dumbledore le directeur de cette école.

Je regarde ensuite l'espèce de chapeau qui se trouve sur un tabouret. C'est le Sorting Hat. C'est lui qui décidera dans quelle maison, nous serons. Il juge nos qualités comme nos défauts. A mon plus grand étonnement, il commence à chanter. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il devait faire ça mais bon, peu importe.

-Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême, commence à chanter le Sorting Hat. Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit. Je veux bien me manger moi-même. . .

Il continue comme ça pendant plus d'une minute. Après qu'il eut fini de chanter, tout le monde applaudit. Je me demande bien pourquoi? Sa chanson n'est pas super incroyable. McGonagall vient vers nous tenant un rouleau de parchemin à la main. Oui, je sais, on écrit sur du parchemin mais c'est mieux pour les sorciers et puis, c'est plus joli non? Bref! La jeune professeur déroule le parchemin.

-A l'annonce de votre nom, vous avancerez vers le Sorting Hat et vous le mettrez sur votre tête. A ce moment là, il décidera dans quelle maison vous serez durant l'année et ce jusqu'à votre dernière année dans cette école. Commençons, Abbot Frédéric.

Frédéric s'avance et met le Sorting Hat sur sa tête. Il n'a pas l'air rassuré. J'avoue que je commence à stresser maintenant. Le chapeau à l'air de réfléchir.

-Hufflepuff, crie t-il.

Frédéric enlève le chapeau de sa tête et se dirige vers sa table acclamée par ses nouveaux «compagnons». McGonagall appelle trois élèves jusqu'à ce que ce soit mon tour. J'avance lentement prends le Sorting Hat, m'assois sur le tabouret et mets le chapeau sur ma tête. Je dois dire que je me sens ridicule avec ça sur la tête. J'entends une voix, c'est celle du Sorting Hat. Il a l'air de passer en revue mes qualités et mes défauts. J'attends puis il annonce enfin son verdict.

-Gryffindor.

Ouf! Ca me soulage. Je me dirige vers ma table aussi applaudi que quand il s'agissait des autres élèves. Je m'assois puis observe attentivement la suite. Après quelques élèves plus tard, c'est au tour de Remus. J'espère qu'il sera avec moi. Il avance, met le chapeau sur sa tête.

-Gryffindor.

Super! Je l'applaudis et il vient vers moi toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il est vraiment incroyable pourtant, j'ai cru voir un instant pendant qu'il attendait le verdict, une pointe d'appréhension, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Il s'assied à côté de moi. Il ne manque plus que James maintenant.

-Malfoy Lucius, dit McGonagall.

Je me penche vers Remus et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-Je suis sur qu'il va aller à Slytherin.

Rémus ne me répond pas. Je ne lui en veux pas après tout, il ne me connaît pas vraiment encore. Et puis, il a l'air trop gentil pour détester les gens.

-Slytherin, dit le Sorting Hat.

Je m'en doutais. Je le savais depuis le début. Sur ce coup là, j'ai rien loupé. Je suis un peu près sur que le garçon qui se trouvait à côté de lui ira aussi à Slytherin.

-Peter Pettigrew, appelle Mc Gonagall.

Tiens, c'est le garçon qui était avec nous dans la barque. Il a l'air tout simplet et un peu empoté. Tellement empoté qu'il a loupé une marche et en est tombé par terre. Bien entendu, tout le monde rit. McGonagall l'aide à se relever et il réussit tant bien que mal à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il met le Sorting Hat sur sa tête.

-Gryffindor.

Alors ça, je ne l'aurais pas pensé. Il est à Gryffindor. Il s'avance vers nous un peu gêné. Il s'assoit en face moi. Il a l'air gentil mais à regarder de plus prêt il a vraiment l'air d'être empoté. Enfin bref! Enfin arrive le tour de James. Il s'avance tout comme l'on fait les élèves précédemment et répète le rituel qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir se terminer. Il faut dire que je commence à avoir faim et je suis fatigué.

-Gryffindor, crie le chapeau.

Je m'en serais douté. Toute sa famille y est allée pourquoi pas lui? Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout. Il vient vers nous le sourire aux lèvres et s'assoit à côté de Peter.

-Tu vois que tu es à Gryffindor, dis-je à l'attention de James.

-Oui, je l'espérais.

-Et maintenant, c'est fait et nous sommes tous les trois dans la même maison.

Nous rions tous les trois. Peu après James, j'apprends le nom du garçon qui était avec Malfoy. Il s'appelle Severus Snape. Et devinez où il a été envoyé? Slytherin, en pleins dans le mille. Qui c'est, j'ai peut-être des dons de voyance? Enfin la cérémonie est terminée. Dumbledore se lève, annonce quelques règles de sécurité et enfin la nourriture apparaît. Bienvenue, heureux repas qui n'attend que d'être mangé. Je me jette littéralement sur la nourriture sous les regards amusés de James et Remus.

********Deux mois plus tard

Cela fait déjà deux mois que je suis à Hogwarts et je dois dire que j'ai passé deux très bon mois. Déjà, grâce à mes deux amis, Remus et James. J'ai vraiment appris à les connaître et maintenant, on s'entend comme larrons en foire. C'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Et, nous avons un nouveau membre. Peter Pettigrew. C'est le garçon qui s'est ramassé durant la Cérémonie de Répartition. Il est toujours aussi maladroit mais il est très gentil. Enfin ! Ca ne me dérange pas qu'il soit avec nous. Sinon, on s'est découvert plusieurs passions communes, le Quidditch et faire des blagues. D'ailleurs, cette dernière chose nous occupe vraiment beaucoup.

On a commencé à jouer des tours aux Slytherin. Ils étaient vert quand on leur a fait. D'ailleurs, ils le sont restés pendant deux jours. Ben oui! Notre première blague a été de leur faire changer de couleur de peau. C'était trop drôle à voir mais au moins c'était assorti à leurs uniformes. Ils ont même pas encore compris que c'était nous qui avions fait cette blague même s'ils savent que ça vient de Gryffindor. Il faut dire qu'on passe inaperçu pour le moment niveau blague étant donné qu'on joue les élèves modèles. Personnes ne pourraient penser qu'on passerait notre temps à faire ce genre de farces et pourtant c'est le cas. En y pensant, je trouve ça vraiment amusant.

En tout cas, cette blague a renforcé encore plus l'animosité, non, c'est plus fort que ça, je dirais plutôt la haine entre les Gryffindor et le Slytherin. Il paraît qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi forte que cette année. Je me souviens encore de la tête de Malfoy quand ces cheveux ont viré au vert. Il a dit mot pour mot : « Quand mon père va apprendre ce qui s'est passé, Dumbledore passera un sal quart d'heure » Il n'empêche qu'on l'attend de le voir Malfoy senior. Lucius est un garçon particulièrement ridicule. Il est très apprécié par les Slytherin parce qu'il est riche et il a beaucoup d'influence et sait en user. Enfin bref! Avec lui, on est sur d'avoir encore plus de conflits et je ne manquerais pas de lui faire des blagues à celui-là.

Et, il y a aussi Snape. On ne le voit pas beaucoup. Il est très renfermé et traîne souvent avec Malfoy. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le trouve amusant. Il se met en colère pour un rien. Il fait toujours la gueule. Je me demande s'il a appris à sourire au moins une fois dans sa vie. Ah là là! Ce cher Severus Snape. Il ne nous aime pas beaucoup, Remus, James, Peter et moi et c'est réciproque mais en fait c'est aussi une question de maison. Snape est à Slytherin et nous, nous sommes à Gryffindor. Comme les Slytherin croient qu'ils valent mieux que les autres, on peut dire que l'on ne pourra jamais s'entendre. De toute façon, les Slytherin méprisent tout le monde et même parfois se méprisent dans leur propre maison.

C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre en deux mois et en observant bien. Enfin! Passons cette intermède sur ces chers Slytherin qui ne méritent pas autant d'attention surtout de ma part. Revenons à l'essentiel. Je devrais parler surtout des cours. Très intéressant pour la plupart sauf peut-être histoire de la magie qui est assez ennuyeux. Le prof n'arrête pas de s'endormir sur son bureau. A part ça, j'aime beaucoup les cours de balais. Quoi? Oui de balais ou je devrais plutôt dire des balais volant. 

Eh non! C'est pas une légende, les sorciers volent bien sur des balais et c'est d'ailleurs très agréable d'après le peu que j'ai fait. On a tout d'abord appris les bases afin de s'élever au-dessus du sol mais on n'a pas vraiment volé. Je dois dire que le départ est assez difficile mais après ça va tout seul. Ce que j'ai constaté, c'est que James n'a pas eu trop de mal lui. Il a tout de suite attraper son balai dans sa main alors que des personnes comme Peter et moi, nous galérions à essayer qu'il vienne dans notre main. Nous avons commencé à nous élever un peu au-dessus du sol, je dirais facile pour James, Peter a mis une heure à essayer, moi j'ai mis quand même moins de temps mais c'est pas facile de rester droit sur ces engins là. On a vite fait de partir. Quant à Remus, je dois dire que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise. Je me demande s'il n'a pas peur du vide? Il faudrait que je lui demande. En tout cas, il appréhendait ce premier cour de vol. Sinon, à part ce cour, je n'ai pas vraiment put juger les autres que j'aimais mais ils sont tous très intéressants donc je verrais bien au fur et à mesure de l'année.

Demain, c'est Halloween. J'adore cette fête. Elle est très bien pour faire peur à tout le monde et c'est ce que je compte bien faire. En fait, nous avons prévu avec les trois autres, de faire une petite blague, au Slytherin bien entendu, pas trop méchante, histoire que ça n'aille pas trop loin tout de même. Ce serait bête d'être en retenue ce jour là et même s'ils ne savent pas qui c'est, soyons prudent. Je soupçonne Dumbledore de savoir que c'est nous mais j'ai l'impression que de toute façon, on ne peut pas vraiment lui cacher quelque chose. C'est peut-être la première année qu'il est directeur mais il se débrouille très bien et arrive aussi bien à tenir cette école.

J'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient planté un arbre dans le parc. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Si je me souviens bien de l'espèce, ce serait un Whomping Willow. Franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt d'avoir un tel arbre dans l'enceinte de l'école surtout qu'un Whomping Willow est très dangereux. On a vite fait de se faire éjecter à plusieurs mètres si on se prend un coup de branche. Enfin bref! J'évite de m'y approcher.

********Quelques jours plus tard

Je dois dire que notre blague à bien marcher à Halloween. C'était amusant de voir les Slytherin se tortiller dans tous les sens en pensant qu'ils avaient quelque chose dans leurs vêtements. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment on a réussi à recréer ça? On va dire qu'on a légèrement mais vraiment légèrement ensorcelé leurs vêtements. C'est un sort indolore. Personne ne peut s'apercevoir qu'il a été lancé jusqu'à ce qu'il agisse. C'est vraiment très drôle. Et bien sûr, c'est un petit sort inoffensif qui ne fait de mal à personne. On aurait put faire pire. Enfin bref, c'était une soirée extra.

La semaine prochaine, ça va être le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça. J'ai appris que l'équipe qui avait gagné l'année dernière était les Slytherin. Beurk! J'espère que les Gryffindor vont se remettre d'aplomb sinon, on est bon pour perdre cette année encore. Franchement, je préférerais même que ce soit une des deux autres maisons qui gagnent. Vous avez remarqué que je déteste vraiment les Slytherin et cette situation empire de jours en jours. Il faut dire que je ne fais rien non plus pour améliorer la situation.

Je vais en cour de métamorphose. Aujourd'hui, on va essayer de transformer une souris en tasse de thé. Je me demande comment ça va se passer. La dernière fois, on devait transformer un crapaud en verre à pied mais je me suis retrouvé avec un verre ayant des pattes de crapaud et faisant un bruit bizarre. Mais après quelques essais peu concluant, j'ai tout de même réussi à le transformer entièrement. Je me souviens que Peter, a transformé son animal en chaussure. Rien à voir avec un verre à pied. Remus a réussi bien avant moi et James, je préfère pas en parler. Je me demande comment il fait. Il est vraiment doué mais bon pour certaines matières, j'excelle plus que lui. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est une compétition puisqu'on est amis mais ça l'est presque.

J'entre dans la salle de classe. McGonagall n'est pas encore là. J'attends James et Peter. Ils sont encore en train de manger. Remus est avec moi. Je le trouve étrange et il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Mais c'est peut-être le fait que sa mère est malade. Il est obligé d'aller la retrouver. J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour lui. Il est tellement gentil et même s'il fait des blagues avec nous, je suis un peu près sur qu'il a plus de remords que James, Peter et moi. C'est d'ailleurs sa gentillesse qui fait qu'on l'aime. Je trouve qu'il a quelque chose de mystérieux mais c'est très agréable à savoir. Remus s'assoit à notre table. Il est à côté de moi pendant ce cour. C'est incroyable ce qu'il est fatigué mais il se remet vite. Ca a l'air dur pour lui.

-Ca va Rem'? Dis-je tout en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il tourne son regard vers moi et me sourit. C'est incroyable la facilité avec laquelle il sourit, s'en est presque déconcertant.

-Oui, ça va.

Je pose une main sur son épaule et presse légèrement celle-ci pour lui montrer que je suis avec lui quoiqu'il arrive. J'entends des bruits de pas. Je me retourne et remarque que James et Peter viennent vers nous. Eh bien! Ils en ont mis du temps.

-C'est à cette heure là qu'on arrive? Leur dis-je avec amusement.

-Ouaip, répondit James. Mais, c'est pas vraiment de notre faute, on s'est pris la tête avec des Slytherin. Je crois qu'ils ne se sont toujours pas remis de la blague d'Halloween.

-Oui, c'est sur. Surtout quand on sait que ça a fait rire les trois quarts des élèves et des professeurs dont Dumbledore.

-On l'a quand même bien joué celle là, ils n'ont douté de rien.

Les élèves commencent à arriver. On a cour commun avec les Hufflepuff. Espérons que je mette moins de temps à transformer ma souris. McGonagall arrive à son tour dans la salle et nous commençons le cour.

********Environ une semaine plus tard

Cet après-midi, il y au un match de Quidditch. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Je crois que c'est l'évènement que j'attendais avec impatience depuis Halloween. James est à côté de moi et tout excité. Il n'y a pas plus fan que lui, sauf moi peut-être. On a décidé que l'année prochaine on allait tous les deux poser notre candidature. Remus n'est pas emballé par le Quidditch. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'inscrive. Quant à Peter, il a dit lui-même qu'il ne voulait pas être plus ridicule sur un balai qu'il l'est en cour de vol. Je pense qu'il a raison, mieux vaut ne pas forcer sa chance. Nous marchons dans les couloirs croisant plusieurs élèves tout aussi excité que nous le sommes. Je constate que toute les conversations tournent sur le même sujet: Le Quidditch. Franchement, je me demande ce qui se passerait si nous n'avions plus ce sport. L'année serait certainement plus longue qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Je dois dire que la matinée est passée plutôt vite. Après manger, nous avons été directement prendre place dans les gradins du stade de l'école. Nous attendons que les joueurs arrivent. En attendant, j'entends d'autres élèves de Gryffindor discuter. Je dois dire que ça m'a l'air bien intéressant. Je tends l'oreille et écoute.

-Vous avez entendu les rumeurs sur la cabane qui se trouve à la sortie d' Hogsmeade, dit une élève de cinquième année.

-Oui, répondit une de ses camarades. J'ai discuté avec des amis de mes parents qui habitent tout près. Il paraît que la nuit, ils entendent des hurlements. Ils disent que la maison est hantée par des fantômes.

-Vous parlez de la maison abandonnée? Il paraît que plus personne n'y vit depuis des années, dit une élève de quatrième.

-Oui, c'est étrange. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu et cette année, il y a des fantômes. Quasiment toutes les personnes qui habitent au village ne veulent pas s'y approcher. Ils en ont tous peur. Des habitants l'ont surnommé Shrieking Shack.

Une maison hantée à Hogsmeade? Je regarde mes amis. Ils ont entendu et ont l'air perplexe. James hausse les épaules. Peter a l'air effrayé par ce que viennent de dire les filles. J'observe Remus. Il a l'air gêné. Il  n'arrête pas de tordre ses doigts dans tous les sens comme quand il est nerveux. Cette histoire ne doit pas lui plaire. Je le comprends, c'est assez effrayant raconté comme ça. Je m'approche de Remus et lui met une main sur l'épaule. Il a l'air d'apprécier le contact car je le sens qui se détend. Le match de Quidditch va commencer. C'est Ravenclaw contre Hufflepuff. Je n'ai pas vraiment de favoris étant donnés que je ne sais pas comment joue les deux équipes. Notre premier match de la saison sera contre Slytherin, il se déroulera après les vacances de Noël. J'espère qu'on leur mettra la pâtée. L'arbitre donne le coup de sifflé et la rencontre commence.

********3mois plus tard

Je trouve que l'année passe vite. Entre les cours, les matchs de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, on a perdu. Je le crois pas. Leur attrapeur est vraiment nul. Il n'arrive même pas à voir le Golden Snitch. Il devrait peut-être porter des lunettes. Mais bon, l'équipe n'a trouvé personne d'autre. De toute façon, l'année prochaine, James et moi nous allons nous proposer pour un poste. Après tout, il va y'en avoir de libre étant donné qu'il y a certains élèves qui vont partir puisqu'ils sont en 7ème année. Passé ça, je disais donc qu'entre les cours, le Quidditch, les devoirs et les blagues aux Slytherin, je ne vois pas l'année passer.

En parlant de blagues, les professeurs se sont enfin aperçus que nous étions à l'œuvre de ses chefs-d'œuvre. Bien sur que ce sont des chefs-d'œuvre. La dernière que nous avons faite, c'était bien entendu encore contre les Slytherin. Mais oui, mais oui, on les adore, c'est pour ça qu'on fait ça. Bon là! C'est vrai que je me mens à moi-même mais bon! Notre dernière blague était particulièrement piquante. On va dire qu'on a mis, mais sans faire exprès de la sauce piquante dans leur déjeuner. En fait, c'est de la sauce piquante qui fait cracher du feu et franchement ils étaient très amusant à voir ses pauvres petits Slytherin. A chaque fois, qu'il y en avait un qui ouvrait la bouche du feu en sortait. Malheureusement pour James, Remus, Peter et moi, nous avons été pris cette fois mais ça valait le coup. On a juste eu des points retirés. Ca aurait put être pire.

Je m'inquiète pour Remus en ce moment. Il n'arrête pas de partir tous les mois. Il n'arrête pas de nous dire que sa mère est malade ou d'autres choses qui le pousse à partir. Je ne lui pose pas de questions, ni mes deux autres amis mais il est vrai qu'on se demande s'il ne nous cache pas quelque chose. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser ça. Je n'ai pas envie de douter de lui mais il y a quelque chose qui me dit qu'il ne nous dit pas tout. J'en ai parlé aux deux autres mais ils m'ont dit qu'on devait lui faire confiance. Bien sur que je lui fais confiance.

C'est mon ami. Mais je suis toujours inquiet quand je le vois revenir presque à bout de force. Je me demande bien ce qui se passe. Je me fais sûrement des idées. Si ça se trouve il veille sa mère toute la nuit et ne dort pas. Oui, ça doit être ça. Ca ne peut pas être autre chose. Et je n'ose pas lui demander de peur qu'il me dise que ça ne me regarde pas. Je tiens beaucoup trop à son amitié et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.

*******4 mois plus tard

Et voilà, nous sommes au mois de juin. Les cours sont presque terminés. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Nous sommes en plein examen. J'appréhende un peu le cour de métamorphose. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça mais je vais faire avec. Je viens de sortir du cour de potion. Le professeur nous a demandé de faire une potion d'Amnésie. Je l'ai réussi celle là, par contre Peter a fait exploser son chaudron et il s'en est reçu. Sa potion a marché au moins par contre, il a un petit trou de mémoire. Pour le moment, il est à l'infirmerie. Le pauvre, il n'a vraiment pas de chance.

J'arrive en métamorphose, accompagné de James et Remus. Je me demande ce qu'elle va nous demander. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas la métamorphose du crapaud, j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec celle là. Nous entrons dans la salle. Je regarde ce qui est posé sur la table. Argh! Non, des crapauds. Je m'en doutais. Espérons qu'il ne fasse pas un bruit bizarre quand je l'aurais transformé, si jamais j'y arrive. Je m'assois à ma table, Remus à côté de moi. McGonagall annonce les dernières règles et nous commençons.

********3jours plus tard

Enfin les examens sont terminés. C'est demain que nous rentrons chez nous. Ca ne me déplait pas. Ma mère va être contente de me revoir et je dois dire que je suis bien content de rentrer. En fait, je suis resté à Hogwarts avec les autres à Noël et pendant les vacances de pâques ce qui fait que je n'ai pas revu mes parents depuis la rentrée scolaire. Pour le moment, nous nous trouvons dehors et parlons de Quidditch. Eh oui! Encore! En fait, nous avons perdu la coupe mais bon, on essaiera de faire mieux l'année prochaine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant les vacances? Demandais-je.

-Normalement, je devrais passer une semaine aux Etats-Unis, me répond James.

-Et toi Remus?

-Je reste chez moi.

Je le regarde un peu triste. Ca n'a pas l'air de l'enchanté. Il a l'air résigné de rester chez lui. Je m'apprête à demander la même chose à Peter quand une ombre couvre mon champ de vision. Je lève la tête et observe deux yeux vert émeraude et une chevelure rousse. Lily Evans. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle vient nous voir. En fait, elle le fait seulement pour nous dire que ce que nous faisons, c'est mal. Ben oui! La plupart du temps les Gryffindor sont au courant de nos blagues et nous soutiennent sauf peut-être elle.

Elle est gentille mais un peu trop sérieuse à mon goût. Par contre, elle est très jolie. Rousse avec quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le visage. De magnifiques yeux verts qui ferait envier n'importe qui, une peau blanche. Ce que je lui reprocherais, serait d'être plus grande que moi mais sinon, elle est vraiment belle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demande James froidement.

Eh oui! James ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas qu'elle soit plus douée que lui ou c'est peut-être pour autre chose. Mais allez savoir ce qu'il y a dans la tête d'un Potter? Je ne vais même pas chercher et je ne préfère pas le savoir.

-Je voulais juste vous dire que les résultats sont affichés.

Elle se retourne et part. Sans attendre nous nous levons. James est tout bougon de s'être fait déranger par elle. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux là mais ça doit être vraiment sérieux pour qu'ils se fassent la tête comme ça. Nous arrivons vers le tableau où sont affichés les résultats. Je regarde mon nom. Cool, j'ai eu mon exam. James, Remus et Peter aussi. Eh bien! C'est du bon tout ça.

********Le lendemain

Et voilà, c'est le grand départ. Deux mois de vacances. C'est le rêve même si on a des devoirs. On a dit qu'on s'écrirait tous les quatre et qu'on se reverrait à Diagon Alley pour faire nos achats de fournitures. D'ici là, on a le temps. Je dois dire que ça va me manquer toutes les blagues contre les Slytherin mais on aura l'occasion d'en refaire l'année prochaine. Nous montons dans le train et nous voilà de retour chez nous. Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment passé une très bonne année. Espérons que l'année prochaine, ça se passe pareille.

A suivre 

Voilà, j'ai fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu? J'avoue que j'ai repris certaine chose du livre de Harry Potter mais j'avais pas envie de chercher autre chose. J'espère que vous vous y êtes retrouver avec les noms anglais. J'avais envie pour une fois de changer.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, alors reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^


End file.
